


this is heaven in hiding

by persephoneggsy



Series: this love will make you levitate [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Brief mention of abortion, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Omega Biology, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Yuuri stares with a mix of horror, confusion, and oddly, delight at the small stick in his hands. Two blue lines stare back at him.Oh, fuck.





	this is heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> //throws confetti// BABIES
> 
> AND I SWEAR THE NEXT FIC WILL BE THE PLINAMI SEQUEL
> 
> MAYBE
> 
> title is from Halsey's "Heaven in Hiding"
> 
> (also, quick aside, I changed the tags in this series from 'hermaphrodite' to 'intersex'. One of my friends told me the former wasn't the best word to use, so... whoops)

Yuuri stares with a mix of horror, confusion, and oddly, delight at the small stick in his hands. Two blue lines stare back at him.

Oh, _fuck._

 

* * *

 

So here’s the thing: he and Victor have talked about starting a family before. A lot, actually. However, it’s almost always during sex. Victor seems to have something of a pregnancy kink, and Yuuri is more than happy to indulge him. Besides, the fantasy itself _is_ kind of hot; Victor’s seed taking hold in Yuuri’s womb, stretching his belly until he’s round and swollen with their pups. It never fails to arouse something primal and _wanting_ in Victor, and whenever Yuuri whispers in his ear, filling his head with the image of a pregnant and glowing Omega, he responds in kind by pounding his cock into Yuuri with a frenzied, near animalistic intensity.

That’s the fantasy. The reality is… well, in a word, shocking.

Because while they’ve talked about having kids, they’ve never really _talked_ about it. They’re both still young, and while Yuuri knows that Victor’s been pressured by his associates to produce an heir as quickly as possible, Victor’s never actually brought up the topic to him earnestly. He’s still perfectly capable of running the Bratva – with Yuuri’s help, of course.

The point is, there’s no need for a little Victor-and-Yuuri hybrid to be running around the manor just yet.

So when Yuuri wakes up one morning, feeling unbearably sick and running to the toilet before Victor can even ask him what’s wrong, the last thing he suspects is the cause is pregnancy. But then the nausea persists, and he’s suddenly hit with dizzy spells and heat flashes, and Victor’s concern grows by the day. Yuuri insists that it’s just a bug, it’ll pass soon.

Then, one week, Lilia and Yakov happen to visit. Lilia takes one look at Yuuri’s pale, baggy-eyed expression and pulls him aside with a knowing gaze.

An hour later, she presses a pregnancy test into his hands, and the rest… Well, you know.

He doesn’t tell Victor, and he begs Lilia to do the same. She acquiesces, but not without giving him a raised eyebrow and curious frown. He can guess what she’s thinking – why _not_ tell Victor right away? This is what people have been expecting from them since they got married. But…

Yuuri needs to talk to someone else, first.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

Yuuri is almost embarrassed by how relieved he is to hear his sister’s voice. It’s barely the afternoon in St. Petersburg, so it should be nighttime in Hasetsu now, right around the time when business in the inn is winding down.

“Mari-neesan,” he starts. “Is now a good time?”

He hears a door slide open, then close. “Yeah. Dinner service isn’t done yet, but Mom and Dad can handle the rest. What’s up?”

“I, um…” Yuuri swallows thickly. “I need to talk to you. Something’s come up, and…”

“And…?” Mari repeats, tone a bit more cautious. “Is everything alright?”

“I… I don’t know.” He takes a deep breath and decides to just say it – rip the band-aid off, or so they say. “Mari, I’m pregnant.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Oh.”

Had Yuuri told anyone else, he’s sure they would immediately start congratulating him, wishing him and the unborn baby all the best. But Mari is his sister, she _gets_ him, so she knows what’s going through his head. He hears the sound of a lighter being ignited; Mari’s likely started to smoke, meaning she’s outside the inn.

“And this wasn’t planned, was it?” she asks calmly.

“No…”

“What happened to your birth control?”

“I forgot,” he confesses. “I think it happened a few weeks ago. Victor’s rut snuck up on us, I wasn’t even thinking about it…”

He hears her sigh, and his chest tightens involuntarily with shame. But instead of admonishing him for being careless, she instead speaks in a soft, gentle tone.

“Have you told Victor yet?”

His mouth twists. “… No, not yet. I’m… I’m scared, Mari.”

“You know he wouldn’t force you to keep it if you weren’t ready,” she reminds him. “And if he does, I’ll fly over there myself and kick his ass.”

He’s still breaking down on the inside, but the idea of his sister suddenly appearing in their home to beat up Victor, the Pakhan and possibly the strongest Alpha either of them have met, at least elicits a small smile from Yuuri.

Still, he finds himself shaking his head. “It isn’t that. I… I think I want to keep it.”

She makes a noise of surprise. “Oh?”

“I mean, we’ve kind of talked about it before… starting a family. But that was mostly a sex thing…”

“Gross,” she says reflexively. “Did not need to know that, little brother.”

He ignores her. “And the Bratva keeps pestering Victor about an heir…”

“So… What’s the problem, then?”

“Mari, I haven’t told him about Hoshiko.”

“… Ah.” Understanding – and pity – colors his sister’s voice.

Yuuri lets out a small breath. “And I’m just – I don’t know how he’ll react. What if he thinks I can’t carry his child to term? What if I actually _can’t?_ What if there’s something wrong with me and I just can’t have kids like a _normal Omega – !”_

“Yuuri!”

His mouth snaps shut at Mari’s fierce tone. His eyes are burning – _fuck._ He almost started crying.

She sighs; he can practically see the worried look on her face now. “Look, baby bro… I know you’re scared. You’ve got every right to be. After what happened to Hoshiko… If that had happened to Kenjirou, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“Mari…”

“But things are different for you, now. You’ve got Victor with you. I might not know him as well as you do, but I’m damn sure there’s nothing you could do that would make him love you any less. Besides, you’re talking pretty big ‘what if’s’ here. What if you _do_ carry this baby to term? What if you have a whole litter of silver-haired brats and you and Victor live happily ever after?”

Yuuri sniffles. “… Don’t call my hypothetical children brats,” he scolds lightly, not really meaning it. Another tiny smile has graced his lips.

“I’m their hypothetical aunt, I’ll call them whatever I damn please.”

A wet laugh escapes his lips. “… Thanks, Mari-neesan.”

“No problem, Yuuri. Just promise me you’ll talk to Victor about this as soon as possible, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“Good. Now, what’re you still doing on the phone?”

He rolls his eyes, though not before wiping at them with his sleeve. “Okay, okay. Goodnight. Tell everyone I said hello. And, um… Keep this to yourself for a bit? I want Victor to be the next to know.”

“Can do,” she agrees. “G’night, brat.”

Yuuri hangs up with a breathy chuckle, staring down at the phone. His wallpaper is, of course, a photo of Victor. Specifically, Victor and Makkachin, the latter sprawled out on top of the former with his tail wagging so fast Yuuri’s camera couldn’t make it out to be anything other than a brown blur. Victor is laughing joyously as Makkachin licks his face, the photo catching him with his mouth caught in a wide, open smile.

Yuuri releases a shuddering breath and locks his phone. Right.

All he needs to do is tell him. That couldn’t be so hard, could it?

 

* * *

 

In the end, he doesn’t see Victor for a few more hours. That isn’t so unusual, really; Victor has a lot of phone calls and meetings to conduct. Yuuri only ever joins him if he deems it interesting enough, or if Victor himself asks. But neither had happened today, so Yuuri has time to gather his thoughts and think about how he wants to tell his husband the news.

He thinks of those popular internet videos of Omegas surprising their mates with elaborate and adorable schemes, and he promptly scowls. That’s just not him. Victor might get a kick out it, though…

Sighing, he shakes his head and glances at the clock on the wall of his and Victor’s bedroom. It’s almost midnight, now. He closes his laptop, ignoring the still image of a crying Alpha hugging his laughing Omega, and stands from the bed.

Might as well take a shower, he muses. Victor’s running late tonight anyway.

So Yuuri sheds his clothes and steps into the shower in the en suite bathroom. As the hot water cascades over him, he starts to lose track of time. It’s understandable, then, that he doesn’t hear the shower door open a few minutes later, and a presence sidle up behind him. He _does_ feel the familiar, possessive curl of Victor’s large hands settle on his hips, and he jolts, startled back into awareness.

He hears Victor chuckle by his ear. “Wow. I don’t get to surprise you that often. Something on your mind, _zolotse?”_

Yuuri swallows, anxiety creeping into his bones. Victor starts to kiss the back of his neck, starting right where the bonding mark is and traveling down and around until he reaches Yuuri’s jaw. His hands slide forwards, one resting flat over his stomach, while the other dips its fingertips teasingly into the folds of Yuuri’s cunt.

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri starts, only to be cut off with a gasp when Victor presses a finger all the way inside.

“Mm… I couldn’t stop thinking about you today.”

“I…”

“Do you think you could put on something pretty for me and ride my cock, Yuuri? You could even tie me down, if you want.”

Yuuri’s body responds well to the request – he can feel warm slick start to slide down his leg, and his cocklet is rising in anticipation. Not helping matters is the fact that he can feel Victor’s erection grinding against his ass, already completely hard and throbbing.

A haze he’s well-accustomed to by now threatens to take him over, beckoning him to fall into their usual pattern and put telling Victor the news on hold to at least tomorrow. But then Yuuri feels Victor’s hand rubbing against his stomach, an unconscious gesture meant to arouse him further – though all it does is remind Yuuri of what he needs to say.

So, he says it.

“I’m pregnant,” he blurts.

Immediately, Victor’s hands pause.

“… What?”

Yuuri bites back a grimace at the incredulity of Victor’s tone.

“Your last rut,” he explains instead, not turning around. “I forgot my birth control. That’s why I’ve been sick the past few weeks…”

Worryingly, Victor’s hands leave his body completely. Yuuri turns around, however reluctantly, only to see an expression of pure shock on his husband’s face.

“Vitya…?”

“You’re… You’re sure?”

“… I took the test yesterday, when Lilia and Yakov dropped by. I’d have to go to a doctor to be certain, but…”

“You’re pregnant,” Victor says quietly; Yuuri can barely hear him over the spray of the shower.

Yuuri presses his lips together and nods.

“You, um…” Victor straightens his back, expression now unsure. “You don’t… seem very happy about it.”

Frowning, Yuuri turns around to shut off the water. He takes Victor by the hand and tugs him out of the shower – neither of them bother drying off or getting dressed. Instead, they sit, soaked and dripping, on the edge of their bed.

Victor’s eyes are burning into Yuuri’s skin.

Still, the Alpha reaches out, holding Yuuri’s wet hands with his own.

“ _Zolotse,_ what’s wrong?”

Yuuri takes a deep breath, then sighs it out.

“I… I need to tell you something.”

“Do you…” Victor hesitates. “Do you not want kids yet?”

“No,” Yuuri replies quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, but he won’t focus on that for now. “I _do_ want this baby, Victor, it’s just… You should know… This isn’t the first time I’ve been… you know. Pregnant.”

Victor nods slowly. “Right… I know that.”

Yuuri blinks. “You… do…?”

“Shichirou mentioned it,” Victor says, looking uncomfortable. “Something about a… miscarriage.”

Yuuri finds himself scowling. Of course. Shichirou _would_ bring it up in front of a stranger – he did it whenever he had the chance. He wanted everyone to know how useless his Omega had turned out to be, not giving him any heirs. Whether he did it to garner sympathy or just to humiliate Yuuri, he didn’t know.

He forces himself to take another deep breath. No use getting angry about it now. Shichirou is _dead,_ and he’ll never hurt Yuuri ever again.

“… Yeah.”

The Omega looks down at their joined hands. As if sensing his distress, Victor squeezes them in a comforting manner. He sends his mate a brief smile as thanks, then starts to speak again.

“I… I was happy. When I found out I was pregnant. Even if the baby was Shichirou’s, I was so _ready_ to be a parent…” He can feel the tears start to build, burning the back of his eyes. “It was too early to know, but I hoped it would be a girl. I didn’t care if she was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. And I was going to name her Hoshiko. That’s what my mother said she would’ve called me if I ended up being another daughter.”

One of Victor hands lifts to cradle his face. “Yuuri…”

“And then I lost her,” Yuuri chokes out, biting back a sob. “Everything was so _awful,_ Victor. I couldn’t stop crying, I kept _screaming,_ and no one was there to help me. Shichirou was out _drinking,_ he didn’t even – he didn’t _care!_ All he did when he came back was…” He cuts himself off with another restrained sob.

“Yuuri,” Victor says firmly but gently, his thumb caressing Yuuri’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “It’s alright. You don’t have to keep going… I can guess.”

Yuuri leans in, resting his forehead against Victor’s shoulder. He takes a few moments, calming himself down with deep, shuddering breaths. Victor holds him even closer, one arm wrapped around his back while his other hand threads its fingers through the Omega’s hair. Yuuri breathes in Victor’s calming scent.

“I want this baby,” he eventually whispers. “I do, Vitya. But what if it happens again? What if I can’t carry a child to term?”

Victor presses his lips to the top of his mate’s head.

“Yuuri… I wish I knew what to say. I really do. But we don’t know what’ll happen. I _do_ know I want a family with you. So I will do everything I can to make sure you and the baby are healthy. And…”

Victor makes Yuuri lift his head, so their eyes stare into each other’s.

“No matter what ends up happening… I will love you until the day I die, Yuuri. Nothing will change that.”

Yuuri feels another onslaught of tears building within him – but for an entirely different reason. Before he lets them spill, however, he pitches forward, pressing his lips to Victor’s with urgency. Victor lets the Omega press him onto the bed, kissing him back just as passionately.

They make love, and it’s a hurried, emotional mess. When they finish, Victor continues to hold Yuuri in his arms, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances to his Omega until they both finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Victor spares no expense to keep his Omega and unborn child safe and healthy.

He hires the best doctor his money can buy – Dr. Vasilyeva is both qualified and discreet, making her the perfect obstetrician for the mate of the Pakhan. She confirms Yuuri’s pregnancy with a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder to both parents, who may or may not start crying again.

Only a select few know of Yuuri’s condition, at first. Besides Lilia, Mari, and Dr. Vasilyeva, the rest of Yuuri’s family is soon informed. His parents are, of course, delighted, and Kenjirou marvels at the prospect of having a cousin to play with.

(Yukari’s reaction to the news is not explicitly told to Victor; he assumes she’d made a pissy expression and stormed off to brood by herself.)

Yuuri informs his godmother himself. Minako is in Paris, but she promises to stop by St. Petersburg as soon as she’s able.

Phichit, on the other hand, announces that he’s booked the first flight over before Yuuri even finishes his phone call.

Yuuko Nishigori offers her congratulations, and her husband tells Yuuri that he can call any time if he has any problems during his pregnancy.

On Victor’s side, he chooses very carefully who’s allowed to know. There are still those who don’t necessarily approve of Yuuri, after all. He’ll reconsolidate his security, but until then, he’ll hold off on a formal announcement. So the only person he tells, besides Georgi and Mila (whom he assigns as Yuuri’s permanent guards until further notice), is Yakov.

His godfather, with the same stern face he’s always had, pulls Victor into a tight hug, and says he pities the baby, because his sire is an idiot. Victor only laughs and hugs Yakov back.

With the almost all of the most important people to them informed, there’s just one small matter left; that is, telling Yuri.

They’d been hesitant to tell the young Alpha, for a number of reasons. While both Victor and Yuuri care for him deeply, Yuri has been… very _Alpha,_ lately. At first, they attribute it to the fact that he’s still so young, and thus must still be getting accustomed to the Alpha pheromones… But he presented nearly three years ago.

The only other explanation, then, is that Yuri is a naturally aggressive and confrontational Alpha. One who is very attached to Yuuri and Victor, seeing them as his surrogate sire and dam. They… aren’t sure how he’ll react to the idea of a baby coming to change their dynamic.

As it happens, Yuri is less upset, more… excited. As soon as Victor and Yuuri break the news to him, he gets up and rushes over to the latter, putting his small hands on his belly with wide, glittering eyes. Both adults look on in disbelief when he angrily demands to know why he can’t feel any kicking.

After Yuuri, still bewildered, explains that the kicking won’t start for another few months, Yuri promptly marches out of the room and announces that he’s going to brainstorm names with Makkachin.

(Later, Nikolai, Yuri’s grandfather, will tell them that Yuri’s always wanted younger siblings. Their child is going to be the closest he gets. Victor will reflect on this, thinking it was silly for them to be so worried about Yuri at all.)

 

* * *

 

After the one-month mark passes, Victor notices that Yuuri’s calmed down considerably. He no longer has a constant, conflicted expression on his face. Victor had often caught him cradling his stomach with his hands, almost protectively. It made Victor’s heart ache, and each time he saw those things he would run over and kiss Yuuri until the Omega was laughing and telling him to calm down.

But with a month gone by and the baby still perfectly healthy, Yuuri’s worries seem to ease up.

They’re still cautious, of course. Though Dr. Vasilyeva told them that as long as Yuuri ate well and exercised, there should be no complications, Victor doesn’t want to take risks.

He’s more… careful with Yuuri, as a result. He keeps a watchful eye on him whenever he doesn’t have other matters to attend (and even then, he tries to keep Yuuri as close as possible). Even when they have sex, he tries to be as gentle and sweet as possible. It’s not how they normally do things, and honestly, after a while it gets kind of boring, but as Yuuri’s baby bump grows, so does Victor’s anxiety.

He knows he’s being a typical, overprotective Alpha. But Yuuri, to his credit, understands why. He’s never called Victor out on it, anyway, so the Alpha carries on.

At least, until Yuuri strides into his study, four-month baby bump showing prominently through the silk and lace lingerie set he’s donned.

Victor looks up and quickly startles at the sight of him. Yuuri is locking the door and suddenly _advancing,_ eyeing Victor like prey.

 _“Z-Zolotse,”_ Victor tries, but then Yuuri climbs over his desk with all the grace of a feline hunter. He can smell slick and _want_ wafting off his Omega, already overwhelming, making his head spin.

Yuuri smirks, grabs his tie, and pulls him in for a harsh kiss. Victor whimpers helplessly against his lips.

“Fuck me, Vitya,” Yuuri demands, once he breaks the kiss and clambers the rest of the way into Victor’s lap. He’s grinding against Victor’s crotch, soaking it with slick. “I want it hard. Want you to slam your fat cock into me…!”

“Y-Yuuri,” Victor gasps, hands flying automatically to Yuuri’s waist. “W-Wait, you’re… Ngh!”

“No waiting,” Yuuri groans, unzipping Victor’s trousers. He frees his already half-hard cock and lets out a needy whine. “No more soft and tender _bullshit_. I love you, Vitya, but if you don’t pound me into next week, I’m going to divorce you and marry my dildo instead.”

Victor twitches violently at that – an empty threat, he knows, but he hates the word ‘divorce’ ever slipping past Yuuri’s lips. He grips his waist and growls.

“You wouldn’t,” he glares.

Yuuri glares triumphantly back, though some of its effect is lost with the rosy blush on his cheeks, and lust-drunk look to his eyes.

“Why not? It’s done a better job of fucking me than you have, lately.”

“I was trying to be gentle _._ For the _baby_.”

“Victor, fucking me isn’t going to hurt the baby.”

Victor frowns, brow furrowed. While he thinks of a response, Yuuri takes advantage of his momentary distraction. He grabs Victor’s cock by the base and holds it up. It’s not fully erect yet, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to care. He presses the length of it against his cunt and starts rubbing, tossing his head back with an almost delirious moan.

Whatever Victor was going to say is quickly lost to him.

“Mm, _fuck,”_ Yuuri grins, fixing Victor with a firm, heated stare. “Don’t you want to, Vitya? I can tell, you’ve been bored, too… Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.”

Victor’s fingers curl on Yuuri’s skin. He can’t think, not with Yuuri’s warm, slippery sex grinding all over his cock. He can feel himself getting bigger by the second.

“C’mon,” whines Yuuri. “Make me bounce on your dick, or even bend me over your desk… I need it so badly, Vitya… Fuck another baby into me…!”

Victor snaps, vaulting out of his chair with another deep growl. Yuuri yelps at their momentum, which sends them both toppling to the floor od Victor’s study. But Victor gives him no time to recover; as soon as they hit the floor, Victor cushioning Yuuri’s fall, Victor turns Yuuri onto his back and holds his legs wide open, ramming his cock inside his dripping cunt not moments later.

 _“FUCK!”_ Yuuri screams, toes curling. His cunt tightens reflexively around Victor’s cock.

Victor slides a hand into Yuuri’s hair, gripping it tightly. “You can be such a _slut_ when you want to be, you know that?”

He pulls back his hips and slams himself back inside Yuuri, making a loud, wet _slap_ reverberate throughout the room. Yuuri chokes on a gasp, his eyes rolling back.

“M-More!” he demands.

Victor obliges.

He loses track of time, fucking into his mate with wild abandon. When he and Yuuri are finally, _finally_ sated, he pulls out and rolls onto his back beside Yuuri, both of them looking up at the ceiling as they pant harshly, fighting to recover their breaths.

Victor hears a squelching sound, followed by another, weaker moan from Yuuri. He glances at his mate, only to see his multiple loads of come ooze out of his cunt. It’d enough to make him hard again, if he weren’t so damn exhausted.

His gaze travels up to Yuuri’s face, and finds the Omega with a blissful, satisfied expression. He quirks a grin at it, and, with some difficulty, rolls back over to give Yuuri a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I should’ve asked what you wanted.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri smiles back, his voice hoarse from shouting. “I know you’re just worried about the baby. But seriously, Vitya, a little rough sex isn’t going to hurt anybody.”

“I know.”

Yuuri pulls him down for yet another kiss, and when they part, he’s got a mischievous look on his face.

“Now… Since we’re on the subject… Know what I want you to do now?”

He glances down his body, Victor gaze following suit. Their eyes lock on the come still sliding out of Yuuri’s cunt, getting dangerously close to the expensive rug underneath them.

Victor knows _exactly_ what Yuuri wants him to do now.

With a devious grin matching Yuuri’s own, Victor starts to slide down the Omega’s body, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to what he’d seen on television and in movies, the day Yuuri goes into labor isn’t all that remarkable. He’s not at some important event, his mate isn’t far from him, and it’s not too early or too late. In fact, it’s right about the time Dr. Vasilyeva estimated the baby would arrive.

He and Victor are both in the newly-renovated nursery, going over everything they’ve acquired for the baby one last time. They managed to get everything in a gender-neutral teal; mainly because they don’t know what gender the baby is yet. Knowing that Victor loves surprises, Yuuri opted to not check the baby’s gender and save the reveal for the day he actually gave birth.

Victor agreed with his decision, though the anticipation was clearly killing both of them.

Anyway, just as Yuuri straightens out the patterned baby blanket hanging over the crib (courtesy of his mother), he suddenly stiffens, feeling a _pop_ in his lower regions. It’s far different to the false contractions he’s been having off-and-on for the past week. Then wetness starts to trickle down his legs, and _oh._ That’s when he gets it.

“V-Vitya,” he stutters, grabbing the side of the crib for support.

His husband looks up from the frankly absurd mountain of toys in the corner. “Yes, _zolotse?”_

“I think my water just broke.”

A beat passes, wherein Victor only blinks, as if bewildered by what Yuuri’s saying. Then it seems to hit him, too; he scrambles away from the toys to run over to Yuuri.

He rushes the Omega out of the nursery, shouting an order to Georgi, who was standing just outside the door, to call Dr. Vasilyeva. The guard does so without hesitation, only sparing his boss’s Omega a worried glance before getting his phone out.

They’ve opted for a home birth. Not only does Yuuri feel more comfortable doing this in the privacy of his and Victor’s home, Victor appreciates the fact that there won’t be nearly as many eyes on them as there would be at a hospital. And there’s no worry over bringing the baby back home; they’ll already be here, safe and sound.

Dr. Vasilyeva and her team arrive just ten minutes later, all their equipment in hand. They brush past Victor in order to get into his room and set up, and the Alpha lets them. He only moves from his spot in the doorway when the doctor gives him the thumbs-up; then he makes a beeline for Yuuri’s side, taking his Omega’s waiting hand in his own. Yuuri spares him a small, pained smile, possibly in an effort to comfort him. Victor smiles back as best he can, squeezing Yuuri’s hand tightly.

Then Yuuri starts to shout.

 

* * *

 

On February 2nd, Yuuri and Victor find themselves holding a small baby boy, with a light dusting of silver hair atop his head.

They name him Stepan.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Victor smiles proudly as Stepan chases Yuri around the garden, Makkachin at their heels. His son, almost four years old, has a wide smile on his face, and his brown eyes are sparkling with joy as he manages to tag his pseudo-older brother on the back.

Yuri immediately turns and tries to tag him back, only for Stepan to giggle and duck under his hands. Makkachin, though she’s fairly old by now, keeps pace with the child, barking along with his peals of laughter.

It’s a surprisingly warm scene, considering Stepan will be the heir to the Bratva one day. He’d just presented as an Alpha a week prior.

Victor feels a pair of arm slide around his waist, and he turns to see Yuuri tucking himself into his side. His smile widens, and he wraps an arm around his mate in reply.

“You know, you’re supposed to be in a meeting with Pavlukhin and Sokolov,” Yuuri murmurs.

“They can wait,” insists Victor. “They both have children. They know how hard it can be to tear yourself away.”

Yuuri snorts. “They’re not nearly as enamored with their kids as you are with Styopa.”

“Then I feel sorry for them.”

He feels his Omega chuckle against him. They both watch Stepan tackle Yuri to the ground, despite him not being ‘it’ anymore. Yuri complains loudly about the stains he’s sure to get on his shirt, but Yuuri and Victor can spot the smile teasing on the corner of his lips.

“Still,” sighs Victor. “Sometimes I wish I’d given you Hoshiko.”

Yuuri shuffles, lifting his head to look at Victor curiously. “Oh?”

“You wanted a girl so badly. I know you love our boy still, but…”

Yuuri quirks a smile, lifting himself up on his toes to give Victor a quick peck on the lips. In the distance, they can both hear Yuri gag, meaning his and Stepan’s attention is now on them.

“Are you suggesting we have another baby, Vitya?” Yuuri asks softly.

Victor grins sheepishly. “Only if you want, _zolotse.”_

Yuuri hums, detaching himself from Victor to start walking over to their kids. He tosses a coy look over his shoulder.

“It’s a little late to ask. But maybe this one _will_ be a girl.”

Victor blinks, watching in disbelief as Yuuri lays a hand on his own stomach with a wink. He keeps staring, even as Yuuri turns away from him to scoop Stepan into his arms.

It feels like a full minute passes before Victor snaps out of his daze.

“Wait, what?”

He starts stalking towards Yuuri, who pointedly ignores him in favor of Stepan.

 _“Yuuri,_ you can’t just say things like that! Are you actually - ?”

Yuuri responding laughter sounds like heaven and a _yes._

 

 

(And, for the record, the following May, they finally get their girl. Hoshiko Nikiforova has blue eyes, black hair, and what looks to be a heart-shaped smile.)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> babiessssss
> 
> I had a bit I deleted where Victor and Yuuri went to a party while Yuuri was still, like, six months pregnant and another Alpha tried to hit on Yuuri when he thought Victor wasn't paying attention. I only deleted it because it felt kind of redundant (like how is anyone stupid enough to keep hitting on Yuuri, I feel like Victor would've established a reputation for not taking it that well). But just letting you, that probably did happen in between scenes in this fic lmao


End file.
